I Missed You And I Want You
by IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem
Summary: "Jackson what are you doing?" "I missed you" What happens a week after April and Jackson's wedding when Jackson misses his wife and he just help but pull her into an on-call room. Japril. Smut.


_**AN:**__ Hi guys here is my new Japril story and this is pretty much just smut and this is my first try at writing smut so its probably not very good so please be kind and let me know what you think. I hope you all like it. _

**_AN2: I know already said this was smut but I'm giving you one last place to turn back if you don't like don't read._**

_All mistakes are mine._

* * *

April is walking down one of the surprisingly quiet halls of the hospital, when she feels a pair of strong and familiar arms warp around her, pulling her into the closest on-call room.

"Jackson what are you doing?" April asks as Jackson pushes her body up against the on-call room door, pining her there with his own body, placing a soft kiss on her lips before answering.

"I missed you."

"You saw me before we left for work, this morning."

"I know that, but this whole secret marriage bubble thing, is driving me crazy, I just want you all the time."

"I know how you feel trust me, but you know why we can't tell anyone just yet."

Jackson knew why she wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet about their marriage. And, it wasn't that she didn't want to be married, it was just that it had only been a week since her almost wedding and she just didn't want to rub it anyone's face.

He got it and he didn't want to hurt anyone more that they already had either, but that didn't mean he didn't want to show her off, or want her every minute. Cause he did and it was almost killing him. Which is what had led him to pulling her into on-call room, the second he had a the chance.

"I know, it doesn't mean that we can't, you know have a little fun." Jackson then trails his lips along her jaw line making his way down to her pulse point, sucking on the soft skin, that he finds there. Jackson has to stop himself from marking her soft white skin, that he wanted so badly to mark, to show the world she was his. But, he knew couldn't.

"Ohh...god...Jackson, we can't do this."

"Yes, we can." he tells her knowing that his wife was about to give in. Jackson then moves his mouth down slightly, until he reaches the one spot on April's neck, that he knows will make her weak at the knees.

"Ohh, okay you win, but I want to do something that we haven't done here before."

"Whatever you want babe." Jackson says before he quickly attaching his mouth back to her neck.

Jackson pulls away from April's body to make just enough room to pull his scrub top over his head, throwing it into a corner. "Take off your pants."

"But, I don't need to for what I'm gonna do."

April pull's off her own scrub top and tosses it over Jackson's shoulder before running her hands down Jackson's well-defined chest, as she drops to her knees before him.

Jackson eyes widen when he realizes what she is about to do, and knows that he has to let her know that she doesn't have too. So, he places his hand under April's chin lifting her face up, till her eyes meet his.

"Babe, if this is you want to do here, you don't have too." April looks him dead in the eyes and tells him.

"I want to." Jackson gives her a small nod and moves his hand to rest at his side.

Jackson's eyes burn into April's as she looks up at him as she slowly unties his scrub pants. April pushes his pants off his hips, gravity quickly takes over and his scrub pants pool at his ankles. Leaving him in just a pair of tight black boxers.

April licks her lips as she looks at the large bulge in Jackson's boxers. "Someone sure is excited."

"I always am around you." April's hand moves to cup him before replying "Is that right?" A deep animal like moan as Jackson gently thrust his hips into her hand is the only response that April gets.

April's hands run up from Jackson's thighs until she reaches his nipples, circling the hardened nubs, before moving her hands back down his chest. Until she get to the thick hair, that grows just below his belly button and leads down into his groin.

April runs her fingertips through the hair until she get to the top of his boxers, before wrapping her fingers under the waist band, shoving them down until they pooled at his ankles along with his pants.

As his boxers fall to the fall Jackson's already hard cock springs free.

A loud grown falls from his mouth and his eyes roll back into his head as, April's hand wraps around him and slowly starts to pump him.

A low moan leaves April's mouth as she licks her lips at the sight of the amount of pre-cum that had already leaked from his tip. It always makes her feel amazingly sexy and hot to know that with just a few touches how turned on she can get him. And, the way that she can reduce him to nothing but grunts and moans makes her as hot as hell.

"Oh my... April, baby please don't stop." Jackson moans as April runs her tongue over the head of his stiff cock collecting the pre-cum that had already leaked out.

"Mmm…Jackson you taste amazing." She tells him before she leans in, taking the tip of his cock into her mouth.

Jackson's head falls back at the sensation of his cock entering the soft wet heat of April's mouth.

A few minutes later when April take his whole length into her mouth, Jackson brings his head forward and let's one of his hands run over her head, gently tangling one of them in her soft hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

April's eyes then lock with his as she bobs up and down on his length. Jackson's hips thrust forward gently when he sees the plain lust and passion in his wife's eyes and almost loses it. April feels herself grow wetter and heat start to pool in her stomach, at this.

"April, I'm gonna... cum." Jackson moans a few minutes later when April takes his whole length into her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat as one of her hands goes between them to cup and play with his balls.

Instead of pulling back like he was expecting her to do, April starts to hum around him and massage his balls faster. Before he knows it and earlier than he would like to admit Jackson feels himself at the edge, after giving a final thrust, he spills himself down her into her mouth and down her throat.

April slows all that she can before releasing Jackson's cock, giving it one last kiss before she feels herself being pulled to her feet.

"That was amazing, April" Jackson tells her before placing a kiss on her lips, his tongue quickly making its way into her mouth.

They pull apart when the need for air becomes to great.

"Like I said before that was amazing, your amazing. Jackson whispered against her lips. A deep red blush starts to cover April's face at these words.

"Your welcome... I um.." April strangled with what she wanted to say. Even through they had been married just over a week and had, had all kinds of sex since, she still had some trouble talking about sexual acts. "Liked doing it, it actuality made me feel empowered."

"That's great April, but now its your turn." Jackson all but growled, throwing April over his shoulder, before quickly stepping out of his scrub and boxers and kicking off his shoes.

"Jackson." April laughs Jackson spins on his heel, all but running over to the bed. Dropping her on to the bed before climbing on top of her and fusing his lips to hers, his hands quickly working at the ties on her scrub pants.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
